Amado
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Songfic da música Amado - Vanessa da Mata. Presente de niver para Leo no Nina. AioriaXMarin


**Comentários:  
**_Eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic Aioria/Marin que não fosse UA, mas decidi fazer uma songfic bem açucarada dos dois em homenagem à Dra. Nina.  
Obs: A música "Amado" é de Vanessa da Mata._

_Parabéns pelo niver, Nina!! Tomara que vc goste da surpresinha (eu tava meio sem inspiração XD).  
__  
bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Amado**

A morte de seu irmão mais velho provocara muitas cicatrizes no coração de Aioria, o Cavaleiro de Leão. Não bastasse a dor de perder seu único parente, ele sentiu na pele a discriminação dos outros cavaleiros do Santuário por ser irmão de um "traidor". Durante vários anos, foi obrigado a suportar em silêncio inúmeras acusações injustas contra Aioros... acusações essas que feriam profundamente o orgulho do cavaleiro, que passou a viver mais isoladamente depois da tragédia que se abateu em sua vida.  
Embora ele carregasse o estigma de ser irmão de Aioros, não havia dúvidas sobre o seu poder como cavaleiro. Externamente, Aioria demonstrava possuir um temperamento impetuoso e até um pouco agressivo. Entretanto, ninguém no Santuário sabia o que se passava dentro de sua alma, nem seria capaz de imaginar os sofrimentos e angústias que carregava dentro de si. Seu orgulho o impedia de revelar às outras pessoas o amargo sentimento de solidão que há tantos anos insistia em dominar sua vida...  
O tempo foi passando. Um dia, o Cavaleiro de Leão conheceu alguém que, assim como ele, também era vítima de discriminação entre os outros guerreiros do Santuário... uma jovem de origem oriental, aparentemente tímida, que era obrigada a esconder seu rosto atrás de uma máscara pelo fato de ser uma amazona. Chamava-se Marin, mas também era conhecida como a Amazona de Águia.

_Como pode ser gostar de alguém  
E esse tal alguém não ser seu  
Fico desejando nós gastando o mar  
__Pôr do Sol, postal, mais ninguém  
_

Ainda que não pudesse visualizar sua fisionomia, Aioria tinha certeza de que ela deveria ser muito bonita. Seus cabelos ruivos e seu corpo bem torneado estimulavam as fantasias de vários homens, e com o Leão não foi diferente. Não foram poucas as noites que ele passou insone, sonhando acordado com aquela garota que lhe despertava uma forte atração.  
Entretanto, o que realmente o cativou em Marin foi a sua determinação. Ás vezes, o Cavaleiro de Leão a observava enquanto a jovem treinava seu discípulo, o pequeno Seiya. Embora Marin fosse bastante exigente com o menino, era também muito paciente com ele, e sua voz não perdia a ternura nem mesmo quando era obrigada a dar broncas no garoto, que era muito levado.  
Mesmo sem querer, Aioria às vezes comparava a serenidade da ruiva com o estilo agressivo de Shina, a Amazona de Cobra. Shina nunca perdia a oportunidade de destilar o seu veneno, e Marin era uma de suas principais vítimas, pelo simples fato de ser oriental. O Cavaleiro de Leão ficava enfurecido quando via a Amazona de Cobra criticando a colega, e mais de uma vez defendeu Marin, o que o ajudou a conquistar a confiança e a admiração da Águia.  
A convivência entre ele e Marin resultou em uma amizade sincera e muito especial para Aioria. No entanto, o cavaleiro foi percebendo aos poucos que seus sentimentos pela amazona eram ainda mais fortes do que havia imaginado. Sua atração pela jovem era cada vez mais intensa, e ele mal conseguia conter sua vontade de arrancar a máscara dela a fim de contemplar seus olhos e seu sorriso.

_Peço tanto a Deus  
Para esquecer  
Mas só de pedir me lembro  
Minha linda flor  
Meu jasmim será  
Meus melhores beijos serão seus_

Para aflição de Aioria, a ruiva nunca demonstrara um único sinal de que estivesse interessada em ter algo mais do que a sua amizade. Marin era muito discreta e quase não falava sobre si mesma. Por não saber se ela o rejeitaria, o Cavaleiro de Leão preferia não se arriscar a perder sua amizade, e escondia dentro dele os sentimentos pela jovem...

* * *

Alguns anos tinham se passado desde que Marin chegara ao Santuário. Durante esse período, a amazona fora testemunha de inúmeros acontecimentos que, em sua maioria, haviam deixado amargas lembranças. Como esquecer de todas aquelas batalhas sangrentas ou das vidas que se perderam enquanto os cavaleiros de Athena tentavam defender sua deusa?  
Porém, a amazona também guardava boas recordações daquela época, principalmente dos momentos de felicidade que vivera ali... momentos esses que haviam deixado marcas indestrutíveis em seu coração, especialmente porque o Cavaleiro de Leão sempre fizera parte deles.  
- Aioria... – suspirou ela, enquanto observava seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

_Sinto que você é ligado a mim  
Sempre que estou indo, volto atrás  
Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só  
Esperando um sim ou nunca mais._

Jamais esqueceria da generosidade dele ao defendê-la das agressões de outras pessoas do Santuário. Ele sempre a protegera de Shina, que costumava discriminá-la e persegui-la apenas por pirraça.  
Suspirou, entristecida. Amava o dourado há anos, mas não tinha esperanças de ter seu amor correspondido. Além de ser um homem muito atraente, Aioria tinha fama de mulherengo entre os outros cavaleiros do Santuário. Por que perderia tempo com uma amazona insignificante como ela?  
Uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto. O Cavaleiro de Leão podia ter aquela pose de durão, mas, no fundo, era um homem gentil e carinhoso... _"Pena que, para ele, eu nunca serei mais do uma amiga..."_, lamentou-se.

Naquela tarde, a ruiva sentia-se muito inquieta. Depois de tantos sofrimentos, finalmente o Santuário estava vivendo tempos de paz. E, para surpresa das amazonas, tinha sido decretada a abolição do uso das máscaras que até então eram obrigadas a usar para cobrir o rosto.  
Longe de ficar aliviada, Marin estava bastante insegura com a decisão de retirar sua máscara e expor seu rosto abertamente. Não pelo receio de que alguém a achasse feia, mas porque se habituara a esconder suas emoções atrás daquela peça de metal, que oferecia proteção à sua intimidade Agora que não era mais obrigatório usá-la, temia que alguns sentimentos que mantivera em segredo durante tanto tempo pudessem ser revelados através de seu olhar...  
Depois de refletir muito, a amazona tomou coragem e decidiu sair de casa sem a máscara. A partir daquele momento, seria obrigada a encarar as outras pessoas de frente. O que mais inquietava, no entanto, era imaginar a reação de um certo cavaleiro quando visse o seu rosto pela primeira vez...

_É tanta graça lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mas pode sim  
Ser sim __amado__ e tudo acontecer_

Apesar de suas dúvidas e receios, Marin foi dar uma volta pelo Santuário com o rosto descoberto. Todos que a viam pela primeira vez sem a máscara se surpreenderam com sua beleza. Porém, ninguém se surpreendeu mais do que o Cavaleiro de Leão.  
Quando Marin se aproximou dele, Aioria sentiu seu coração disparar. Finalmente estava contemplando o rosto da amazona, sem que para isso ela fosse obrigada a amá-lo ou a matá-lo. "_Ela é linda!"_, pensou ele, extasiado com aquela bela visão.  
Timidamente, Marin o cumprimentou. Com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, o rapaz disse:  
- Eu imaginava que você era bonita, mas assim é covardia!  
O rosto da jovem ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, e ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Aioria se aproximou mais dela e continuou:  
- Agora eu sei que você é tão bonita por fora quanto é por dentro, Marin...  
Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela pela primeira vez, e ele se encantou ao admirar a enorme beleza que havia neles. Mais do que isso, ficou sem palavras ao perceber os sentimentos expressados pelo olhar da ruiva. Havia inquietação, insegurança, mas, acima de tudo... havia uma ternura tão grande naqueles olhos cor de âmbar que Aioria sentiu seu coração derreter.  
Em seguida, ele reparou nos lábios de Marin, tão róseos e perfeitos que o Cavaleiro de Leão poderia passar o resto da vida a beijá-los. Sem disfarçar sua empolgação, Aioria envolveu o rosto dela com suas mãos, provocando um súbito rubor nas faces da jovem. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, a tal ponto que ambos ficaram praticamente colados um no outro.  
- Aioria... – sussurrou Marin, espantada com a atitude do cavaleiro.  
- Shhhhhhhh... não diga nada... – pediu o rapaz, enquanto suas mãos envolviam a cintura da amazona, trazendo-a para junto dele.  
Marin sentiu um delicioso arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao se ver tão próxima de seu grande amor. A essa altura, os dois mal conseguiam controlar o desejo irresistível que havia entre eles. Lentamente, Aioria aproximou seus lábios dos dela, tocando-os com delicadeza.

_Sinto absoluto o dom de existir,  
não há solidão, nem pena  
Nessa doação, milagres do __amor__  
Sinto uma extensão divina._

A ruiva sentiu-se na iminência de um desmaio. A emoção de estar nos braços dele era tão forte que não conseguia mais organizar seus pensamentos. Tudo o que desejava era continuar ali para sempre, usufruindo o doce calor dos lábios dele.  
Suas línguas se entrelaçaram, tornando o beijo mais íntimo e profundo. O cavaleiro apertou ainda mais o corpo dela contra o seu, deliciando-se com o calor e o perfume de Marin. Tantas vezes desejara tê-la assim, entregue em seus braços... agora que isso se tornara realidade, não suportaria mais viver longe dela.  
Quando seus lábios se separaram, os dois estavam ofegantes, mas não saciados. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro havia se revelado naquele beijo, e nada nem ninguém seria capaz de afastá-los.  
- Eu te amo, Marin... – confessou Aioria, olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota - Eu aprendi a admirar o seu jeito de ser, forte e delicado ao mesmo tempo... Sempre que eu estava ao seu lado, eu me sentia à vontade para ser eu mesmo, sem disfarces, sem medo de ser magoado... pela primeira vez, eu me senti respeitado e aceito do jeito que eu era...  
Marin sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir as palavras dele. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela revelou:  
- Eu também me sentia assim quando estava com você... enquanto todos me viravam o rosto por ser estrangeira, você estava sempre ali, me apoiando e me defendendo, principalmente da Shina... a cada dia, meu amor e minha admiração por você cresciam ainda mais...  
Comovido, o cavaleiro a tomou em seus braços novamente.  
- Depois que Aioros morreu, eu fui tão desprezado por todos que tentei criar uma muralha para me proteger das agressões das outras pessoas... e a única que conseguiu destruir essa barreira foi você – disse ele, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela - Ah, Marin, se você soubesse quantas noites eu passei em claro por sua causa... Eu só não tive coragem de dizer isso antes porque você poderia me rejeitar e se afastar de mim...  
- Eu também tinha medo de estragar tudo se você descobrisse que eu estava apaixonada. Por causa da sua "fama" de mulherengo, eu nunca pensei que você fosse olhar pra mim, Aioria... você sempre me tratou muito bem, mas não demonstrava querer nada além da minha amizade... – afirmou ela, com um sorriso tímido.  
- Posso te garantir que eu sempre quis ser muito mais do que seu amigo! Eu sempre imaginei como seria tocar no seu rosto... olhar nos seus olhos... beijar sua boca... – sussurrou ele, com os olhos brilhando de desejo.

_É tanta graça lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mas pode sim  
Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer  
Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você  
Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você  
_

Impulsivamente, Aioria buscou os lábios dela outra vez, beijando-a de um modo ainda mais ardente. Marin correspondeu com a mesma paixão, entregando-se completamente nos braços do Cavaleiro de Leão. Os dois permaneceram abraçados durante um longo tempo, apenas trocando carícias e declarações de amor.  
- Eu deveria ter arrancado sua máscara há muito tempo, mesmo correndo o risco de você me matar depois que eu visse o seu rosto... – brincou Aioria, com um sorriso travesso – Ao menos, eu morreria feliz.  
- Não havia o menor perigo quanto a isso... – respondeu Marin, com um olhar terno e malicioso ao mesmo tempo - Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, Aioria. Sendo assim, eu não teria outra escolha senão continuar te amando...

A confissão emocionou profundamente Aioria, que respondeu com um longo e ardente beijo. Naquele momento, o orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Leão, temido por tantos inimigos, capaz de impor respeito com um simples olhar, percebeu que seu coração fora aprisionado de uma forma irremediável. Porém, longe de incomodá-lo, essa constatação o encheu de alegria. Marin podia até ter domado seu coração... mas, em troca, ela lhe oferecera a suprema dádiva de sentir-se amado...

FIM


End file.
